Many wireless networks (e.g., Wi-Fi networks) are protected by security protocols (e.g., wired equivalent privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi protected access (WPA), etc.) that use a security key. Security keys may be difficult to remember so a network administrator may have to repeatedly look up the security key to distribute the security key to new users or devices.
In addition, wireless devices that do not have user interfaces are becoming increasingly common. To illustrate, household devices, such as lighting systems, appliances, security systems, etc. are increasingly being connected to the Internet. Such devices may not have user interfaces to receive input of a security key.